1. Field
The following description relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for constructing an activation group regarding a is component carrier in a wireless communication system having a plurality of component carriers and for transmitting and receiving activation information generated on the basis of the constructed activation group.
2. Discussion of the Background
Next generation wireless communication systems support a high data rate. For this, various techniques, such as multiple input multiple output (MIMO), cooperative multiple point transmission (CoMP), relay, etc., have been researched, but another solution may be to increase a bandwidth.
However, currently, a frequency resource is in a saturation state, and various schemes are partially used in a wide frequency band. For this reason, in order to ensure a broadband bandwidth in order to satisfy a higher data rate, a system is designed to satisfy a basic requirement which requires separate bands capable of operating respective independent systems, and a carrier aggregation (CA) is introduced. In concept, the CA aggregates a plurality of bands into one system. In this case, a band that can be independently managed is defined as a component carrier (CC).